


Fell from the Sky

by AquaBurst07



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Animated Fandoms, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Young Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the Enchantress cursed Adam, things got a lot worse for him, especially when he is transported half way around the world in the middle of Africa. (One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell from the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine a cute 11 year old Beast is ashamed, and goes wandering off into the desert. He's rescued by Timon and Pumba who are unfazed by the fact they have no idea what species he is, but eventually they find out he's a prince with POWER…
> 
> Hey guys, this is a quick drabble I wrote for this prompt awhile back on Tumblr. 
> 
> As a quick side note, "The Beast" is going to be named Adam in this. While I know the animators didn't really give an official name for him while filming this, for the sake of this one shot I will call him that, since I think it sounds like a more realistic name for him to have.
> 
> Let's begin…

Adam stirred, feeling water hit his face. Instead of moving, he moaned.

When felt more water splash on his face, he muttered, "All right, all right."

Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was near by a pool of water. Looking around some more, he noticed a desert in the far distance...Wait, what?! Adam's heart began to pound. How did he get here? Did the lady's spell teleport him to another country?

Glancing to the side, he saw a Warthog and a large rodent. Adam let out a shriek, pressing his back against the tree behind him. The creatures let a yelp, too. The creatures ran away before began talking, quietly, to each other. He heart pounded even harder. First, he was changed into…whatever he is now – and now this? What kind of spell did that lady cast on him?

A few moments later, the creatures walked back. The warthog gave him an awkward smile while other one stood there, arms crossed.

"Sorry about that," the Warthog apologised.

"Yeah," the rodent said, "since you gave us the scare of a life time."

"W-Who are you?" he asked, shrinking away from the two.

"I'm Pumbaa," Warthog introduced himself, "and my friend here is Timon."

"The big question is how did you fall from the sky?" Timon hollered.

Adam stared at the two in confusion. "Huh?"

"Yeah, we were just at the watering hole and then you just dropped in front of us out of nothing!" Timon said, waving his hands about angrily.

"I-I don't know," he stammered. "I was transformed by an evil enchantress and then I just ended up here somehow. I must've been teleported really far. I don't know what to do. I–"

Wait; so the kid was transformed into the form? That explains why he and Pumbaa couldn't figure out what he was before. Guess that means he wouldn't eat them or anything...wait...

He could protect him and Pumbaa from predators! He could be on their side! He didn't seem like a bad kid and could be fun to be around, anyway. Timon got an idea...

Timon put a hand over the kid's mouth, cutting him off.

"Look, kid; bad things happen. There's not a whole lot you can do about it. While you maybe stuck as…this, you can't let it get to ya otherwise she won. When the world turns it back on you, you turn your back on the world."

Adam raised an eyebrow at this. That actually made a lot of sense. Maybe he will be more happy if he stayed here for awhile. Besides, it's not like he had any way back to his kingdom anyway.

"Besides, Hakuna Matata and all."

Adam cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"Oh," Pumbaa said. "Means no worries."

"Hakuna Matata," Timon sang. "What a–"

"No, no," Adam cut them off. "I think I get what you two are saying."

"Great," Timon said, beaming.

"Does that mean you want to stick around?" Pumbaa asked.

Adam nodded with a grin.

"Come on, kid," Timon said, slinking his arm on his shoulder as Adam walked on all fours. "Let's get out of here."

"Though, what's your name?" Pumbaa asked, walking beside Adam. "I don't think we got it before."

"Adam," he replied, walking beside them.

As the three walked to the oasis, in a palace in France, a rose petal fell off the enchanted rose.


End file.
